Currently, the process of fabricating flexible display substrates has developed greatly. Typically, in a process of fabricating a flexible display substrate, a flexible substrate is first fixed on a glass substrate, and then a process of fabricating a backplane is performed. These processes are compatible with existing processes of fabricating liquid crystal display apparatuses. After the fabrication of the flexible substrate is completed, the flexible substrate and the glass substrate are separated from each other, and then the flexible substrate is made flat by attaching a back film on the rear side of the flexible substrate. After that, processes, such as a bonding process, a cutting process and the like, are performed.